UNCHAINED
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: It's been almost a year since jack fell in love with his slave Kim Crawford what will happen when their relationship is exposed will Kim die or something much more sinister THIS THE SEQAL TO BRANDED rated M for strong language
1. INTERRUPTION

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. IT'S THE SEQUAL TO BRANDED AND IT'S CALLED UNCHAINED. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS IT WILL BE BUT I THINK I MIGHT MAKE IT A TRILOGY CUZ I HAVE TONS OF IDEAS TELL WHAT YOU THINK ANY WAY I'M GONNA STOP WITH THE A/N CUZ I KNOW NO ONE READS THEM HAHA IM GUILTY OF THIS SOMETIMES. OH AND I'M SOOOO SAD THAT OLIVIA HOLT IS LEAVING KICKIN IT BUT I WISH HER THE BEST IN HER NEW SHOW I DIDN'T DO IT. HERE'S CHAPTER 1.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

_CHAPTER 1: INTERRUPTION_

Jack lay motionless in his bed while his arms were still wrapped around Kim's torso. It had been almost a year since he first fell in love with his 'SLAVE' KIM CRAWFORD. Even though they both were madly in love with one another they decided to take things slow. They made-out all the time but it never went further then that even though they both wanted it to. They had that kind of love that just didn't need the sexual aspect.

Kim stirred under Jack's arms to look at the time on his phone laying on the nightstand by his bed.

"OH SHIT!" She softly yelled from fear of being heard.

"Huh?" Jack groaned beside her.

"Jack you slept through breakfast." Kim replied starting to get up, but Jack pulled her back down and into his embrace once more.

"So?" he questioned kissing her temple.

Kim couldn't help but smile at his kind and loving gesture. "So… you have important stuff to do today." She informed him.

"Someone else can do them." He mumbled kissing the crease of the back of her neck.

Kim rolled over in his arms so she was facing him. "And just who is supposed to…" She was cut off by Jack kissing her lips.

"Who care Kimmy. Today I just want to lay in bed with you." Jack smiled kissing her forehead and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"As much as I would love that I'm you're 'SLAVE' and I got stuff to do as well so your parents don't suspect anything." Kim stated resting her head on Jack's for a moment before getting up.

Jack let her leave this time knowing she was right. He rested his head on his hands that was now propped up.

"Why do you still use that word?" he wondered.

"Because Jack that's what I am jack I'm your 'SLAVE'" Kim reminded him.

Jack frowned at her statement but then thought of something. "Well then I order you to get back in this bed." He grinned mischievously and winked.

Kim huffed. "Nice try." She said while pulling on a pair of old ratty jeans.

Jack climbed out of bed strolled over to Kim picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me do…AHH!" she yelped as Jack tossed her roughly/ playfully on the bed.

"Now how should I punish you." He asked hovering above her half dressed body.

"I don't know." Kim stated seductively wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

Their lips just grazed each others where there was a knock on the bedroom door. Jack growled in frustration and reluctantly pulled away and out of Kim's hold to answer the door.

"Oh hey mom…dad." He greeted as they let themselves in.

"Hey sweetie." Lisa Jack's mother replied. "Why weren't you at break…" she trailed off spotting Kim for the first time who was putting a tattered old white blouse over her black lacy bra which she had wore to bed last night. (**Jack had bought her the bra) **"Oh I see that you were busy." She paused then looked back at Kim. "DID HE SAY YOU COULD GET DRESSED YOU FUCKING TRAMP!" she shouted then stomped over to Kim and slapped her across the face.

Kim was used to stuff like this by now she never held Jack responsible for his parent's actions. He would always find ways to make it up to her weather it was a date, flowers, chocolates or jewelry but that was rare since she would have to hide it in a secret jewelry box that he had given her, located in Jack's bedroom.

"CLEAN THIS ROOM UP AFTER YOU MAKE JACK SOMETHING TO EAT!" Lisa ordered then proceeded back to the door taking Richard Jack's dad with her. "Don't forget you have karate practice with Ty today Jack." She added then gave Kim one last glare before walking out the door.

Jack closed the door then walked over to where Kim was standing and stroked the red hand print that had burned on her face. "Does it hurt?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"A little." Kim confessed. "But I'm used to it." She added as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack removed his hand and replaced it with a loving kiss getting both the red handprint and the tear that had reached the red mark. "I should say something to then about us." He said remorse and guilt clear in his tone.

Kim sighed. "Jack we've talked about this before…" she started while looking down at her feet. "If we tell them they will kill me."

Jack cupped both of his hands on her jaw-line. "Kim I can't just stand back and while they hurt you." He pressed his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how much it kills me seeing you being abused." He added as a tear of his own escaped his eye and trickled down. He was truly heart broken.

"Kim sighed "I should go make something to eat." She stated then walked out the door leaving behind a sad and defeated Jack.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITTEN PLZ R&R THANX I LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM THANKFULL FOR EVERY REVIEW I GET I HAVE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WRITTEN BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO I'M NOT GONNA SET A SCHEDUAL SO I DON'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN.**


	2. JACK'S BREAKFAST

**HEY EVERYONE I'M GONNA TRY AND TYPE UP THIS CHAPTER SO HERE IT GOES.**

_CHAPTER 2: JACK'S BREAKFAST_

Jack entered the dining room wearing a light dark blue long sleeve shirt (**THE ONE HE WORE IN SPYFALL)** black skinny jeans and his matching signature black VAN shoes. The moment he walked in the sweet smell of the bacon and pancakes that Kim had prepared for him flooded his nostrils. He took a seat in front of his food, grabbed the butter and started to spread it on his warm pancakes while he took a bite of the perfectly crispy bacon. Kim walked in with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and set it beside his plate.

"Will that be all master Jack?" she asked placing her hands at her sides.

"No I need another plate and a set of silverware along with a glass of orange juice." He replied cutting his pancakes into bite size pieces.

Kim looked puzzled but did as she was told. When she came back and set everything in place. Jack grabbed the plate and buttered the pancakes and cut them as well.

"Eat." He smiled and pointed to the food. Then he shoved a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth after adding syrup.

Kim wasn't sure if she should it was forbidden for 'SLAVES' to eat food the Brewer's having let alone eating at the table. Jack had always brought Kim's breakfast to his room in secret since it was leftovers from his.

"Kim you need to eat." Jack stated sternly/sincerely.

Kim sat down in the chair grabbed the fork and started eating.

"MMMM." Kim groaned from the wonderful taste.

"Good." Jack asked lightly chuckling.

Kim nodded and scarfed down more pancakes.

"Want some bacon?" Jack questioned holding out the plate of bacon towards Kim.

"Yes please." Kim answered retrieving a couple of pieces. "Thank you." She added with a mouthful of food but Jack could tell it was genuine.

"No prob…" he started to say but was cut off.

"JACKSON RICHARD BREWER… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" his father questioned irate referring to Kim eating his breakfast at the table.

"Well…" Jack began as Kim quickly stood up. "Kim please sit back down and continue eating." He politely instructed her.

Kim hesitantly sat back down and awkwardly started eating again.

"Dad she was hungry and I wanted the company." Jack informed his father.

"His father sighed. "Okay son just don't let your mother see her." He pleaded and started to walk away but then stopped and turned around. "Oh and I came to tell you that karate practice as been pushed back a half hour." He told Jack then walked off.

Jack and Kim finished their breakfast in a weird but comfortable silence. When they were both done Kim got up and removed the empty plates from the table.

"Thanks for the meal Jack it was delicious." Kim said flatly but with a small smile at the end.

"Anytime Kimmy." He replied and kissed her on the cheek. "Come and see me in my room when your done." He whispered into her ear.

Kim nodded and walked off to wash the dishes.

**YAY CHAPTER 2 UP…. WOW 2 CHAPTERS UP IN ONE DAY I'M SOOO INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY FOR YOU AND I HAVE A TON OF IDEAS LIKE I SAID IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO I WONT BE SETTING A CERTIN SCHEDUAL. PLZ R&R **


	3. JACK'S DAD DISCOVERS THE TRUTH

**HEY EVERYONE I'M HOPEFULLY GONNA BEABLE TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE AND UP TODAY. JUST FOR YOUR GUYS. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE'S CHAPTER 3 OF UNCHAINED FUNNY KICK MOMENT IN HERE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

**DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT SADY IF I DID KIM WOULD NOT LEAVE OR JACK AND KIM WOULD KISS WHEN SHE DOES… DON'T KNOW IF THEY DO YET BUT I WOULD MAKE THEM. OH AD I THOUGHT RETURN OF SPYFALL WAS HILARIOUS **

_CHAPTER 3: JACK'S DAD DISCOVERS THE TRUTH_

Kim finished washing and putting away the dishes and was now heading up to Jack's room. She opened the door and found him sprawled out on his king size bed sleeping with some kind of bobby wasabi movie playing on the TV screen. Kim silently laughed grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. The second the sound stopped Jack's eyes popped open.

"Hey I was watching that." He whined annoyance clear in his voice.

"Uh-huh sure you were that's why you were sleeping." Kim joked.

"I wasn't sleeping." He quickly defended himself. "I was just resting my eyes." He added.

Kim placed her hands on her hips. "You were snoring." Kim said while she shot him a look that said _'FACE IT YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT.'_

Jack sighed defeated. "Alright you win." He admitted getting up off his bed and strolling over to Kim. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "How do you know me so well?" he whispered.

"I'm just that fucking good." Kim teased.

"Funny." Jack scoffed.

"I thought it was." Kim replied smiling widely.

"Oh yea… is this funny." Jack asked then began tickling her ribs.

"Ah…Jack…Stop…" Kim shouted in-between laughs.

"Never!" Jack smiled evilly then continued to tickle her sides.

"P-P-Please." Kim chocked out from laughter.

"Please what Kimmy?" Jack asked grinning even bigger if that was even possible.

"P-Please stop tickling me." She stuttered Kim didn't realize that she had been backing up and when she hit the bed she fell backwards onto the top of the mattress pulling Jack with her.

"AH!" they both screamed as they fell.

Jack placed his hands down on the soft bed to stop himself from head butting Kim. As Kim plopped down her hair covered her face.

Jack removed the strands of hair from her face and kissed her deeply. Kim placed her arms around his neck and knotted her fingers into his shaggy brunette mane. Jack's hands went to Kim's waist and he gently seized the then gripped them roughly which caused a small moan to escapes Kim's lips. They made-out for 5 minutes they broke apart for some oxygen but Jack's lips never left Kim's soft skin. He left a trail of feathery kisses down her jaw-line to her collarbone then back up to reconnect their lips in a very heated and fiery kiss that was extremely passionate. Kim's hands slid down Jacks spine and she tugged at the hem of his long sleeve shirt. Jack stopped kissing Kim only long enough to give in to Kim's demand and removed his shirt. When it was off he tossed it somewhere in his room then kissed Kim's forehead softly and slowly moved down leaving light airy down the bridge of her nose finally he made contact with her plump Kim's for the 3rd time. This lasted for another 20 minutes with minimal breaks for air. When they both realized it was getting a little to hot and heavy they decided to stop and cuddle for the reaming 10 minutes before Jack had to go to karate practice instead.

"Jack said while she lay on Jack's chest and traced the deep indents of his abs.

"Hmm?" Jack asked through closed eyes.

"Why do you love me?" Kim questioned unsurely. "I'm a nobody…I'm nothing."

Jack's eyes shot open. "Kim you are beautiful, *KISS* smart, *KISS* funny, *KISS* kind, *KISS* caring, *KISS* and amazing." He answered truthfully then kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah but why did you change I mean…" she began but Jack interrupted her sternly.

"Hey I changed because I found something worth changing for." Jack said rolling over so he was now looking down upon a sad Kim. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Kim I found you." He kissed her passionately. "You have made me want to change. I love you Kim, I always have. From the very first time our lips touched I fell in love with you and I always will love you. I promise." Jack sighed. "Kim you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I swear you will be my wife one day and you will have the wedding that you have always dreamed of." Jack finally finished and bent down to kiss her when all of a sudden his bedroom door flew open. Jack peered over his shoulder to see his father who was extremely pissed off.

"Dad!" Jack said shocked and quickly jumped off his bed to find his shirt.

"Kim can you give me and Jackson some time alone." He ordered/asked.

Kim got out of bed and scurried out the room closing the door behind her.

"What was that I just heard? You love her please Jackson tell me I heard you wrong." His dad questioned fuming.

Jack sighed he knew he was caught but thankful it was only his father. "Yea dad I do." Jack answered slowly deflating.

"And you two are together." He asked folding his arms across his chest.

Jack nodded not knowing what to say.

"How long?" Richard drilled.

Jack took a deep breath. "Almost a year." He whispered but just loud enough for his dad to hear it.

"A YEAR A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!" his father roared.

"Dad she's different from any other girl I've meet…" Jack started to protest but his father quickly silenced him.

"She's a 'SLAVE', you know it's forbidden to be in love with a 'SLAVE'." His dad yelled.

Then Jack said something he wished he hadn't. "She's not a 'SLAVE anymore I released her a couple of days after I fell in love with her."

Richard glared at his son. "Just how long as she been free." He asked trying to stay calm.

"Well…" Jack said looking down while nervously shuffling his feet.

"JACKSON RICHARD BREWER how long." His father questioned again.

"Just 2 days after I got her." Jack informed him.

His father was dumbfounded. "W-What 2 days 2 FUCKING days… Just wait till Lisa hears about this." He stuttered out before heading towards the door.

"NO!" Jack pleaded while crying. "Dad please don't tell Mom she will kill her."

Richard saw the tears forming in his sons eyes which killed him inside. He sighed heartbroken. "Fine I'll keep your secret but if anything happens with Kim or if your mother some how finds out I knew nothing about it got it." He instructed

Jack nodded in agreement.

With that Richard stormed off.

Jack fell onto his bed and sighed. ***WELL THAT WENT BETTER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD*** He thought to himself before he got up packed his karate bag then exited his chambers and made his way towards his destination.

**YAY CHAPTER 3 DONE AND I'M EXHUSTED THAT'S THE MOST IVE EVER TYPED IN ONE DAY THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS I HOPE TO GET A LOT OF AWESOME REVIEWS BECUAE YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE SO ANYWAY I'M GONNA TO MY NOTEBOOK AND WRITE CHAPTER 4,5,6 THEN HOPEFULLY I CAN POST THEM SOON**


	4. KIM'S SACRIFICE

**HEY GUYS SO I HAD CHAPTERS 4 AND 5 WRITTEN BUT WHEN I READ CHAPTER 5 AGAIN I DECIDED IT WAS TOO SOON SO THAT ONE WILL COME PROBALLY A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS LATER. SO I KNOW I ALSO SAID IOULD HAVE 4 5 AND 6 DONE AND IM SORRY BUT I ONLY HAVE ONE SO **ENJOY

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR THE CHARATERS BUT I DO OWN THE O/C DON'T WORRY NOT ALL OF THEM ARE IMPORTANT LOL OKAY RAMBLING ***START THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY*** SHUT UP INSIDE VOICE… I KNOW IM CRAZY.**

_CHAPTER 4: KIM'S SACRIFICE_

"Bye Ty." Jack waved as he walked out of the BLACK DRAGON dojo.

"Bye Jack." He heard Ty say as the doors to the dojo closed behind him.

As Jack walked up the marble steps to his 'MANSION' he was thinking of ways to make it up to Kim for his mother slapping her. Finally he got the perfect idea. He was going to take her someplace special some where he'd never taken any girl before and somewhere Kim didn't know existed. Once again like so many times before he called Jerry, Milton, Eddie for help. After he told them the plan and also them to call their girlfriends and explain it to them they all went to set the plan into action. For now Jack's only concern was weather to get Kim flowers, candy/chocolate or jewelry. He decided to get her all three. He turned around and headed into the town square's Mall. (**p.s it's in the future just the economy has went sooooo down hill that we had to resort to slavery once again I know sad right lets hope THAT never happens)** When he arrived at thee SEAFORD MALL he went to the florist first.

"Master Jack nice to see you again." A man greeted him as he walked in.

"Good day Ralph how's the wife?" Jack asked walking up to the counter smiling.

"Wonderful how's Kim?" Ralph questioned sincerely.

When Jack and Kim started dating Grace Eddie Milton Julie Jerry and Kelsey would always tell the towns folk at the Mall how sweet he was to her. They would even go into full detail about some date's or stories of them just chilling in his room. The town's people no longer feared the JACK BREWER they respected him because whenever he went into the town Mall to get a gift for Kim he was so nice.** (plus they loved Kim)** Jacks parents on the other hand were a different story.

"She's good but my dad found out about us this morning." Jack confessed while he pulled out some money.

"Oh man how did that go?" Ralph asked worriedly then added. "The regular?"

Jack shook his head. "No I need 12 of your finest red Roses and 2 Mixed boxes filled with red white and pink rose petals…and honestly it went better then I thought it would." Jack sarcastically chuckled.

"How so?" Ralph wondered while retrieving 2 boxes from a cold fridge.

"Well I thought he would tell me mom and he was going to but I manage to convince him not to." Jack answered.

"Well THAT'S surprising…. Sorry I didn't mean…" Ralph started to apologize.

Jack held up his hand and cut him off. "It's okay I know how my mother and father are especially my mother she hits Kim and it PISSES me off that I can't stop her." Jack sadly stated.

"WHAT WHY DON'T YOU STOP HER… I MEAN ITS KIM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SHE WOULDN'T HURT A FLY SHE EVEN SACRIFICED HERSELF SO HER YOUNGER SISTER WHO'S ONLY 10 WOULNDT BE YOUR SLAVE FOR CHRIST SAKE." **(p.s if your offended by Christ sake I'm sorry truly but other then that TALK TO ME PEOPLE hahaha the first person to get who said that and from what episode gets a shout out in chapter 5.)** Ralph blurted out informing him.

"S-She sacrificed herself." Jack repeated in disbelief.

Ralph nodded then went over to cut the twelve red roses.

"Wait." Jack said before Ralph made a single snip. He pulled out his phone and called Jerry.

**JERRY BOLD** JACK EITHER NORMAL OR _ITALIC_

"**YO." Jerry answered.**

"_Jerry listen I don't have much time but…" Jack was cut off._

"**Jack…" Jerry asked just to make sure.**

"Yeah. I need you to call everyone up and tell them that the plans have been canceled.

**Dude did she break up with you… WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jerry yelled.**

"_What…No we didn't break up I'm just going to do something else instead something much simpler and more meaning full don't worry I know she will love it just call the guys and tell them everything is canceled and that you guys have a free night or whatever you call it Bye." Jack then hung up the phone._

"Okay I only need 1 rose and no boxes… so Yeah the regular." Jack finally acknowledged Ralph again.

Ralph cut the most beautiful flower he had in his shop and gave it to Jack.

"$2.50." Ralph replied.

Jack handed him a $5 and told him to 'Keep The Change'. Be fore Jack exited the flower shop he asked Ralph one more question after he got the answer he walked out and made his way to his new destination before getting Kim.

**YAY CHAPTER 4 COMPLETE I NEED HELP FROM YOU GUYS THOUGH I NEED 2 MORE GIRL NAMES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLZ HELP ME OUT AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO VIEWED MY STORIES AND HAD ADDED THEM TO YOUR FAVORITES IT MEANS SO MUCH.**


	5. SURPRISING KIM

**HEY GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER QUCK CHAPER FOR YOU GUYS I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT AT LEAST A 1,000 WORDS.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**QUICK SHOUT OUT TO LeolivianAndKickShipperForever FOR THINKING OF THE 2 NAMES THAT I WILL USE IN EITHER THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT.**

_CHAPTER 5: SURPRISING KIM_

Jack was walking back to his Mansion after a quick visit to the place he plans on taking Kim tonight. Jack knows she will absolutely love it. Finally reaching his house he walk up the marble stairs and head inside. Instantly he is greeted by his dad.

"Jack hey I need your help tonight." He says stopping him.

"With what?" Jack ask hoping its something small.

"I need you to watch the house while I take your mother out on a long over due date." He smiles.

"But dad I have plans already." Jack groans.

"What are they?" he asked while folding his arms.

"I'm taking Kim somewhere special." Jack replied not giving too much away.

"Well since I'm keeping your little secret from your mother I think you can do me this one favor." He said giving his son the 'STARE' that read I'VE GOT YOU NOW AND YOU KNOW IT.

Jack huffed. "Fine." Then an idea came into his mind and he decided to tell his dad what he had planned. "So can I do that here?" he asked praying his dad would allow it.

Richard sighed. "Okay… I'll call your phone when me and Lisa decide to leave." He informed Jack.

Jack couldn't help but hug him tightly something he hasn't done in a while. He wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him back. "Thank you so much." Jack whispered into his ear.

He chuckled softly once. "No problem kiddo…You really love this girl don't you?" he asked.

"More then life itself." Jack answered releasing his hold on him and he did the same to Jack.

"I'm glad not go up stairs I'll let you know when we are leaving." He said as he walked away.

Jack quickly ran upstairs to find Kim sleeping on his bed. He couldn't help but lay next to her and take her in his embrace. Soon he fell in to a deep peaceful sleep.

LINE BREAK

"Jack." His dad softly spoke while gently shaking him awake.

"Hmm?" Jack asked groggily.

"Were leaving now so you can put your plan into action." He smiled then exited his chambers.

Jack picked up his phone to look at the time it read 6:30 pm. He got up and snuck into the bathroom to make a call before he jumped into the shower. He hit 3 on his speed dial and Milton pick up after the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Milton I know I said you could have a free night but I need a favor from you." Jack said. To his surprise he didn't groan.

"What do you need me to do?" he questioned.

"I need you to come over and make a big pot of spaghetti for Kim me and the guest that will be arriving around 7:30." Jack explained not saying anymore just in case Kim had woken up.

"Okay be there in a few to start cooking." He replied and hung up the phone.

After he hung up Jack hit number 2 on his phone and listen to the rings 1…2…3…

"Yo." Jerry answered.

"Jerry I need you to go into town and…" He explained his plan to him and he agreed to leave now. Then hung up as well.

Jack took a fast shower got dressed in his purple short sleeve v-neck with black skinny jeans and his black and purple Vans. When his beautiful bouncy hair was just they way he wanted it Jack decided to wake up Kim so she could get ready.

"Kim." He quietly whispered stroking her hair.

NOTHING

"Kim." He said a little louder kissing her temple this time.

NOTHING

"KIM!" He finally shouted. He didn't want to but they had no time to waist.

This time she flew up and punched him in the gut.

"UHHHH-OW." Jack says as he doubled over in pain. Normally he would be able to take the blow being a black belt and everything but he wasn't prepared for it.

"JACK!" Kim yelled crouching down beside him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm okay I just need you to go and get ready I have a surprise for you my love." Jack replied reassuringly.

Kim nodded and went to the bathroom stopping at Jack's closet to pick out some clothes to wear. She chose a nice simple purple dress to match me. **(The one she wore in the Ricky weaver episode. Her hair looks like the episode in FAT CHANCE when she is talking to Jack about not noticing a 600 lb custodian but he did noticed when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from right to left or in Jack's case left to right and it wasn't a ponytail it was a French braid lol)**

Jack looked at the time it read 7:00 by the time she was finished. He handed her the rose from behind his back. She took it while biting her lip.

He kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Ready to go Milady." Jack asked holding out his arm.

She nodded and hooked her arm around his and they set off down the stairs. Jack decided that since they had some time he would take her to the ballroom and dance with her until everything was ready.

They slow danced for a while. Jack twirled her around the room elegantly finally when the music stopped he dipped her and pulled back up fast. They stared into each other's eyes and started to lean in. the moment their lips touched the tingling feeling that Jack had grown to love filled his entire body from head to toe. He didn't want to stop this feeling but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." he announced happily.

"Jack your surprise for Kim is here." Jerry informed me.

"Thank you Jerry." Jack smiled. "Kim I want you to close your eyes." he instructed kindly trying hard to hide his enthusiasm.

"Why?" she asked looking at him skeptically.

"Because your surprise has just arrived." He stated obviously while wrapping his hands around Kim's eyes and led Kim to the Grand Hall.

Jack removed his hands. "Okay Kim open your eyes." He said smirking from ear to ear.

Kim opened her eyes and started to cry.

**OK THAT WAS MY FIRST EVER CLIFF HANGER DON'T HATE ME BUT I HAD TO AND TRUST ME IT WILL BE WORTH IT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT IT'S HARD MY MOM TO AWAY THE MOUSE SO I HAVE TO WAIT TILL SHE EITH SLEEPING IN HER ROOM OR AT WORK SORRY PPL ANY PLZ R&R THANX **


	6. FAMILY REUNION

**HEY EVRYONE I'M BACK AND WITH A ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU IT'S MIGHT BE KINDA SHORT CUZ I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THIS CHAPTER ALL I KNOW IS IT'S SOOOO SWEEET OF JACK TO DO THIS.**

**SHOUT OUT TO LEOLIVIANAnd KickShipper Forever FOR THE 2 GIRL'S NAME THAT I WILL USE WHICH ARE ARIA AND LILLIAN **

**ANYWAY ENJOY READING **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKING IT**

_CHAPTER 6: FAMILY REUNION_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON UNCHAINED.**_

"Jack your surprise for Kim is here." Jerry informed me.

"Thank you Jerry." Jack smiled. "Kim I want you to close your eyes." he instructed kindly trying hard to hide his enthusiasm.

"Why?" she asked looking at him skeptically.

"Because your surprise has just arrived." He stated obviously while wrapping his hands around Kim's eyes and led Kim to the Grand Hall.

Jack removed his hands. "Okay Kim open your eyes." He said smirking from ear to ear.

Kim opened her eyes and started to cry.

_**Okay back to the story**_

Jack watched as tears of joy flowed down Kim's cheeks.

"Mom Lilly?" she questioned in complete shock.

"Yes daring it's us." Aria her mother choked through tears of her own.

"B-But …why… what…how?" Kim stammered.

"Well Jack came to our house earlier this afternoon and said he wanted to do something special for you." Her mother began.

"This meeting was supposed to take place at our house but Jack had to house sit tonight." Lillian Kim's 10 now 11 year old sister continued.

"So he sent Jerry to pick us up and told us it was going too held at the Brewer's house.

"Excuse me it's a mansion." Jack pointed out smiling.

Then Kim turned to Jack after she saw her mother glance at him. "You did this?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"Oh Jack this has to be the nicest thing you or anyone has done for me." She smiled then kissed him deeply.

"So you like?" he asked cockily when they broke apart raising an eyebrow even though he knew the answer.

Kim kissed him but not at long as before. "Does that answer your question?"

He wiped her tears away and shook his head. "I think I need a little more convincing." He stated toying with her.

She hit his arm playfully and then realized she hasn't hugged her mom or sister.

"Come on lets eat." Jack chuckled grabbing Kim's hand and led everyone to the dining room.

As they ate spaghetti Kim's favorite they caught up with their lives and what they have been doing. Lillian got a job at three different places so she could help her mom with rent. After hearing this Jack decided to pay their house off in full so they wouldn't have to worry about finances and if they had any trouble with anything weather it was food clothes or anything else it tell him and he would take care of it which made Aria bawl. Jack was in the middle of comforting her when his phone rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"Jack were on our way home." He dad informed him from the other end.

"Thanks." He said and hung up. "Well I really do hate to cut this short but it's time for you guys to get going my parents are on their way home." Jack stated getting out of his chair and pulling Kim's out so she could stand up as well.

Kim hugged her Mom and sister one last time then watched them leave.

When Kim turned around Jack sprinted out the door and to Kim's mom.

"Aria…" he quietly yelled so Kim wouldn't hear him.

Aria stopped and looked at him puzzled. "What is it Jack."

"I just want to ask you a quick question... I love Kim with all me heart and life and I was hoping you wouldn't mind…" He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?" Aria pushed.

"Well I was hoping you would let me ma…" Jack was cut off.

"Jack your going to say what I think you will say then yes you have my full on permission to do that." She reassured him smiling.

Jack let out the breath that he was unaware he'd been holding. "Thanks…" he smiled and hugged bent down to Lillian "what about you do I have your permission?" Jack asked her.

Lillian nodded and hugged Jack tightly. "And if she says no I'll take you." She added

Jack chuckled waved goodbye and walked inside to his beautiful angel. Thinking of ways he was going to do this.

**YAY ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER DONE HOPE YOU LIKE PLZ R&R ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.**

**P.S SORRY IT WAS SHORT **

**P.P.S I'M TAKING A VOTE I STILL HAVE A BUNCH OF IDEA'S BUT I WAS WONDERING SHEOULD I STOP AFTER THIS STORY OR SHOULD I MAKE IT A TRIOLGY PM OR REVIEW YOUR ANSWERES**


	7. JERRY MEETS HIS MATCH

**EVERYONE I'M BACK THIS ON IS SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANYTHING ELSE I MAY USE**

_CHAPTER 7: JERRY MEETS HIS MATCH_

It had been a couple of months since Jack first started planning. Finally after everything was settled and he was sure it was perfectly set up he pulled out his phone and contacted Jerry to go get Kim. She was currently at Aria's house. For the past 6 months she was allowed to go see her mom and sister everyday for 2 hours. Jack went with her occasionally but he would leave half and hour into it so he could prepare. He got himself all spruced up and waited for his stunning lover to arrive.

Jerry walked up to the tiny little house to get Kim. Normally Jack would pick her up but this time he couldn't make it and he wasn't quite sure why. He reached the front porch and knocked on the door. A little girl opened the door and stared at him confused.

"Hey there little girl is Kim here?" Jerry questioned.

The little girl placed her hands on her hips. "And who might you be?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"I'm Jerry." He stated smiling.

"Well Jerry…" she said his name snooty while examining him from head to toe. "I don't know who you think you are but you are NOT and I repeat NOT getting anywhere near my sister." She scowled then slammed the door in his face.

Jerry stood there confused and somewhat amused at the little girl's attitude. He took a deep breath in and knocked again while screaming "KIM…KIM….KIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM….KIIIMMMMYYYY

Once again the little girl answered. "WHAT?" she asked well more like stated appalled.

"Hey pumpkin who's at the… oh hey Jerry." Kim said coming to the door and standing next to her sister.

Jerry leaned against the door frame. "Yo what it do girl?" he asked.

"Nothing what's up where's Jack?" she questioned.

"Oh he is…actually I'm not really sure why he sent me but yea come on." He replied and pulled on her arm lightly.

"Okay hold on." Kim said then bent down to kiss Lillian. "Love you Lilly and next time be nice to Jerry he is one of Jack's good friends, BYE MOM I'M LEAVING NOW LOVE YOU!" she yelled over Lilly's shoulder then hugged her sister and followed Jerry down the steps and down the dirt pathway.

"Hey Kim you look nice." Jerry commented.

Kim looked at what se was wearing. "OH SHIT I for got to change and give this back to my mom. It was hers a long time ago I guess and she let me try it on because I thought it was beautiful she even offered to do my hair and make-up for fun. That's why Lilly opened the door." She confirmed.

"Yeeaaa I don't think you sister likes me very much." Jerry said looking down at his feet while twirling his thumbs.

"Well after I was taken to be Jack's slave she doesn't trust any male she doesn't know… in fact my mom warned her not to talk to any strangers or let them in to talk to our family unless she said it was okay… and I don't blame her." Kim stated.

"Well I'm not a stranger." Jerry replied.

"No but she didn't know you and you can be a little weird." Kim pointed out.

"Okay…okay I get your point well I'm supposed to drop you off here." Jerry spoke.

Kim looked at her surroundings. She was at the beginning of a labyrinth that consisted of tall hedges and thick vines with different species of flowers in a variety of vibrant colors.

"Jacks in the…." Kim began to ask Jerry but when she turned around he was gone. "Thanks Jerry just leave me here confused… how do I find him." She huffed quietly to herself slightly annoyed. Then she saw the color rose petal leading the way to where she needs to go. She took a deep breath in and slowly started walking.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE SORRY IT WAS SHORT THIS WAS JUST A FILLER**


	8. THE UNFORGETABLE NIGHT

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG FOR YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KICKIN IT OR THE RESON BY HOOBASTANK**

_CHAPTER 8: THE UNFORGETABLE NIGHT_

Kim had butterflies in her stomach as she slowly twisted and turned deeper into the depths of the maze while lightly combing her purple fingertips through the fresh leaves of the jade color barricade that seemed to engulf her stopping every now and then to smell the radiant color flowers that weaved in-between the vines. To Kim it was quiet and peaceful, she surprisingly felt at ease in here she could think but she was still on high alert. The crows began cawing as her only source of light faded out, soon she wouldn't be able see and she would be truly lost in the clutches of the darkness. Kim froze as the sun finally sizzled out; she sat down and started to cry praying to god that she could get out alive to see everyone she ever loved again. As if on cue million of bright silver twinkling stars emerged slowly one by one to light up the night along with tiny rays of moonlight that cascaded down from the sky above her. Then the hedges lit up with yellow and white lights and every few feet were hearts with arrows pointing in the direction she was meant to go. At last she reached the core of the labyrinth. The sight was magnificent, it had a fountain of an angel with broken wings holding a man with a broken heart the water was flowing from the angel's eyes and the man's heart, to make it look like it was bleeding the water was dyed red. There was a veil of white lights cascading down that looked like a blanket. Only then did she notice it was outlining a gazebo and standing right in the middle of it all was Jack in a classic black and white tux holding a rose and wearing that smirk that she loved upon his face.

Jack had never seen a sight so perfect in his life. Kim was dressed in a stunning dress the bust area had sparkling beads that looked like miniature diamonds the rest flowed down in a light airy purple wave of gorgeous fabric.**(A/N DRESS IN PROFILE ALONG WITH THE SWIMSUIT KIM WEARS IN THE CABIN)** her hair was up in a side bun with two strands framing her perfect face. **(A/N HER HAIR IS UP LIKE IN SPYFALL THE 1****ST**** EPISODE OF SEASON 3) **she had scarcely coated her eyes with a light amethyst shade that brought out her russet doe eyes that he has come to adore.

Jack watched nervously as Kim took in everything he had set up just for her and he prayed she liked it. He held out the vibrant red rose for her as she slowly approached him.

"Wow… Just WOW!" Jack stuttered unable to form a proper sentence. **(A/N WHAT EPISODE DOES HE SAY WOW…JUST WOW 1****ST**** PERSON TO GUESS RIGHT GETS A SHOUT OUT!)**

Kim rolled her bottom lip gently between her teeth and blushed a light shade of pink.

"You like?" she questioned shyly.

"Yes. You look amazing." Jack assured her truthfully wrapping her in his loving embrace.

"Thanks Jack." Kim replied kissing him softly.

The kiss started off innocent at first but it quickly escalated into a heated fiery passion. Kim traced her lips at the crease of Jack's lips begging for access which he was happy to permit. Jack's hand tightened around the base of her small petite back while she tangled her fingers in his shaggy brown hair lightly pulling at the hairs at the back of his head which drove him crazy.

Reluctantly Jack broke from the kiss and pulled her by the hand to sit down on a bench that was against one of the gazebo walls.

"Ready to eat love?" Jack questioned.

Kim nodded gracefully and smiled. "Yea." She was all she said.

Jack reached behind the bench and pulled out a plate with 2 salads with freshly picked vegetables. He gently drizzled the dressing over hers then proceeded to do the same with his. Jack watched as she delicately took a bite trying not to ruin her perfect dress.

"MMMM" Kim moaned in bliss. She never knew a salad could taste this good.

"You like my special Garden Salad?" Jack asked smirking and taking a bite as well.

Kim quickly shoved another bite into her mouth no longer being cautious. "MUMPH!" she exclaimed with her mouth full.

Jack chuckled at her quirky little act while his smile widened.

"I never knew Milton could make a salad so well…MMMM" Kim started to say but could think of a words that matched this heavenly appetizer so she just put more into her mouth and groaned in delight again.

"Milton didn't make this." Jack said.

"Oh who made this…Some one in the kitchen?" Kim asked after she had took another bite.

"Actually it was me." Jack confessed quietly then shoving a bite into his mouth.

***COUGH…COUGH***

Kim choked a little at his response. "You made this?" Kim questioned suspiciously when she could breathe properly.

"Yep right before you got here." Jack answered taking another bite.

"How?" Kim wondered.

"Well I planted my own special garden in here no one but me knows its location." Jack informed her.

"Wow I didn't know you knew how to garden." Kim huffed surprised.

"What can I say I'm a Jack of all trades." He joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." Kim replied sarcastically.

"I thought it was." He laughed.

"Smart ass." Kim joked playfully smacking his left bicep.

"You know normally I would keep my garden a secret but I think you're worth sowing it to." Jack said. He then got to his feet and took her by the hand.

Kim gripped his hand and stood up next to him. When Kim wasn't looking he got the main course. She smiled and they began walking. Their fingers naturally interlaced as they walked side by side down the dark pathway, their only source of light was from the stars and moon that illuminated dirt trail. Kim rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Even though it was dark she could still make out his features and she knew she was truly in love. She always was she just hoped he felt the same. She knew he did but a part of her still doubted it… that this was all just fake a dream really. She kept trying to convince herself that fairytales don't exist.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked shaking her from her thoughts.

"Just wondering when I'm going to wake up." She responded.

"I'm confused." Jack said.

"This is like a fairytale." Kim pointed out.

"How so?" Jack questioned.

"We have the wicked stepmother or in our case just mother… a dad that has no power but loves both his wife and son to much to protest… and then there is the handsome and charming prince which is you of course who fell for the ugly slave." Kim finished.

"That where your wrong." Jack replied stopping causing her to stop as well.

"How do you figure?" she replied placing her hands on her hips.

"You got the wrong fairytale." Jack corrected her.

"Then which one is this?" she asked.

"Well let's see here… I was abandoned when I was little and a wicked old witch turned me into a hideous monster then came you my slave and even though I treated you like shit you still stayed by my side never once giving up as me so I'd so we are beauty and the beast." Jack informed her.

"Jack you were never a beast or a monster…" Kim began to argue but he cut her off.

"Yes I am the things I did… have done were barbaric and uncalled for." He admitted.

"Jack that doesn't make you a beast you were just lost and miss guided you need some one to see you for who you were truly meant to be and who I know you always were I just had to find out how to not make you see it but to bring it out as well." Kim explained honestly.

Jack then fiercely seized her waist and pulled her in for an electrifying kiss. After they pulled away for oxygen they slowly began walking again. Finally they reached the garden Jack was talking about she saw a little blanket laid out and candles surrounding it.

"You planned on taking me here didn't you?" Kim asked.

Jack just smiled and kissed her cheek then pulled her closer to his sanctuary.

"I come here to think and clear my head sometimes, my friends know about it but they don't know where it is. You're the only one who has been here." Jack smiled.

"Well I am honored." Kim replied.

Jack led Kim to the blanket and they sat down. He pulled out the sandwiches he had grabbed before they left the gazebo.

"Want one?" he asked holding out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Kim took it and looked at it. "Really a PB&J?" she asked shocked.

"You don't like it?" he asked suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"No it's perfect… I'm soooo not the fancy type of girl." Kim declared.

He glanced her up and down arching an eyebrow. "But you're wearing that." He replied motioning to the dress that looked marvelous on her.

"It was my mom's I saw it and thought it was stunning so she insisted I try it on then that led to my hair and make-up." Kim announced.

Jack smiled to himself he had sent the Grace to pick out a dress for him and have it sent to her Aria's house before she got there.

They ate in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. He brought the dessert which was cheese cake. He then told her to pick any of the strawberries that she wanted to put on top after she picked out a couple he cut them up and placed them perfectly on top.

"I have a surprise for you." He said as she took her first bite.

"Hmm?" she asked.

Jack pulled out his guitar from a case hidden in the bushes and started to play a soft melody.

_**"The Reason"**_

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I ****continue**** learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _**[x3]**_****

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to **start**** over new  
and the reason is you**

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 

By the end Kim was crying she pulled Jack into a sweet romantic kiss.

"I have one more thing for you." Jack confessed and pulled out a tiny velvet maroon box from his guitar case. Jack opened it to reveal a big diamond ring. "Kimberly Anne Crawford…Will You Marry Me?" Jack asked with a shaky voice. His hands were also trembling and he was sweating.

Kim started to bawl harder she couldn't find the words to reply. In her head she was screaming yes over and over again but her mouth wouldn't open and her tongue refused to move. He body was frozen she couldn't even move.

"Well?" Jack questioned again now he was truly worried that he had made the wrong move and everything he knew and loved would come crashing down but finally after what seemed like eternity she spoke.

"Jack…I-I…I can't…" she began to say but stopped trying to find the right words.

Jack was pissed how could she have lead him on… probably so he wouldn't kill her or beat her. He let his walls down he become vulnerable and it had destroyed him and his existence. "FUCK YOU KIM HOW DARE YOU LEAD ME ON JUST SO I DON'T HURT YOU WELL GUESS WHAT AS SOON AS TONIGHTS OVER I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW BEASTLY I CAN BE…." He began ranting but was cut off when her lips were pressed against his.

"Jack I do love you I was just so stunned I couldn't thin or form a single word. You mean everything to me I would die without you in my life and I would love to be your wife and having a family with you, one that we treat right with no slaves or servants. Everyone that is there will be there because they want to be. I want to make Seaford a better place with you and only you. You are my soul mate and I am thankful for the day that I was violently thrown into that metal cage with the other girls because it brought me to you." She enlightened him. Then kissed him feverishly

Jack placed the ring on her finger. They laid down on the blanket and cuddled for a moment. Letting their finger tips dace on one other soft flesh. Pretty soon Kim was fast asleep. Jack didn't want to wake her so he pulled her close and soon fell asleep as well.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE 2,326 WORDS WOOOOOO HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLZ REVIEW I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO POST IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE TO PREFECT IT SO YEA SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.**


End file.
